


Beating Around The Bush

by BisexualKaramel



Series: Karamel Fanfiction Challenge [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualKaramel/pseuds/BisexualKaramel
Summary: In which Kara practically lives in Mon-el's dorm room.





	Beating Around The Bush

**Author's Note:**

> Week three- College AU.  
> I am so sorry this is late! My internet wouldn't let me do anything, so I couldn't post. Also, apologise for what you will read at the end. I'm a bit too excited for season 7 of GoT and can't wait for Braime to happen.
> 
> Song reccomendation:  
> New Rules - Dua Lipa

Mon-el does not mean to adopt his best friend. He doesn't. He didn’t expect her to be at his door seeking refuge in his dorm .

You see, sometimes people use Mon-el’s mother-like instincts for their own advantage, which, he honestly doesn’t mind seeing as he enjoys taking care of his friends. He loves to cook for them when they’re too busy and about to skip a meal. He loves reminding them to hydrate after drinking too much. He loves letting his friends sleep in his bed when they’re too drunk to walk back to their dorms. He loves being the mother.

And then Kara's roommate gets a boyfriend, and it becomes a problem.

Really, it was already a problem, because Kara is his favorite in a really kind of intense, unfortunate way. She's adorable with her comet blue eyes and she’s ridiculously caring. She always helps take care of their drunk friends with him, and then once everyone else is passed out, they'll watch Netflix and talk about weird things normal people wouldn’t even be able to handle, and sometimes she falls asleep on his shoulder, which is always the highlight of any week where it happens.

So, yeah. That's bad, probably. 

But she's at his door in her pajamas, looking tired and a little exasperated while smiling awkwardly, wearing her glasses and carrying a backpack. "Hey Mon!"

"Hey. Everything okay?"

“My roommate is doing inappropriate things with her new boyfriend,” She says, embarrassed. 

If you couldn’t tell, Kara is extremely innocent. Even the slightest bit of witnessing PDA would make her blush for hours. So, if she were to witness her roommate making love, she would run to the other side of the world to get aways from them.

“Can I crash here?”

“Of course.”

She entered his dorm, looked around and said, “I can see why you hesitated. This place is a mess.”

“Watch it. I’m being generous, letting you stay here,” He said teasingly.

“How awkward was it? Seeing them like that. I mean having s-”

“I know what you mean!” Kara said, covering her ears with her hand and closing her eyes.

Mon-el laughed hysterically, almost falling off of his couch. He enjoys messing with her. Using her innocence and lack of experience to tease her. She always looks so cute with her cheeks resembling red roses.

“It wasn’t that bad. I didn’t actually walk in on them doing… that. I heard gross sounds and left. I came back to my dorm later and Lena was fully clothed, thank god, while Jack went to get dinner. I talked to her about it to her and she asked if I had anyone else to stay with. I said I did and that I’d just stay at Alex’s. After that, I realized that she always had Maggie at her dorm and I didn’t want to interrupt their activities as well as not wanting to worry Lena. You had an empty bed since Winn went to stay at his mom’s house and I figured you wouldn’t let me sleep in the streets.”

“Don’t be ridiculous! You’re always welcome here, Kara.” 

She smiles at him gratefully.

.o.0.o.

A month passed and Kara still stayed in his dorm. Not all nights, but most.

Alex knocked on his door one morning when Kara was at her journalism 101 class and he was asleep, at least until now…

“Does Kara have clothes here?”

“Well good morning to you too,” Said Mon-el, stretching while yawning.

“Well, does she?”

“No, she doesn’t. Why?”

“I have a date with Maggie at a gala tonight and I don’t have any dresses,” Said Alex, exasperated.

“Why haven’t you asked her to put her clothes in Winn’s drawers yet?”

“I would, but that seems not very platonic and I don’t want to creep her out.”

“Mon, there’s nothing platonic about your relationship. Grow some ovaries and ask her out already,” Alex said, rolling her eyes.

“When the times right.”

“Whatever, just tell her soon,” Alex said while walking away.

Mon-el closed his door and leaned his back on it, saying, “Well this is going to be interesting…”

.o.0.o.

“Mon-el, I’m home!” Kara said as she walked through the door.

“Hey, there! Wanna watch the first episode of Game of Thrones with me? Season seven just came out and I have a feeling my OTP is about to become canon!” Mon-el said, jumping on the couch from excitement.

Kara smiled and said, “Of course! Maybe winter will finally be here after six seasons…”

Mon-el laughs as he prepares their snacks and sits on the couch with her.

As the theme song played, Mon-el grew ovaries (is that what Alex said?) and asked her, “Kara, I’ve been meaning to ask you something. You’ve been rooming with me for a while now and I want you to have some of my drawers to put your stuff in. If you would like, I mean.”

Kara smiles shyly, asking, “Are you trying to ask me out?”

“Yes! Yes, that is exactly what I’m doing.”

“Well then, yes, I would love to go out with you.”

_ Finis _


End file.
